


The Prince and the Player

by kadikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin and Kai are two different people, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim
Summary: Two lives...The Prince: Prince Jongin has always wondered how it is to break free from the constraints of his responsibilities as heir to the throne.The Player: Kim Kai never takes anything nor anyone seriously and has no plans of ever doing so.But what happens when their roles get switched and a certain Do Kyungsoo gets tangled in the midst of it?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Prince and the Player

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lingering in my head for a while now... Jongin and Kai will be two different people entirely. But only one Do Kyungsoo. How will that work for those two, let's see. XD
> 
> Kind of inspired by The Prince and the Pauper. But not really.

"Hey, Kai!"

A man suddenly nudged the guy called Kai. "I've been looking for you all over the place. You said we'd meet at 6 PM; it's almost 7 PM already."

The guy called Kai looked around.

"You look uneasy? Is someone bothering you again? Don't tell me it's one of your exes nagging at you again."

A shake of the head...

"Anyways, want to just go home instead?"

He didn't answer, but the man grabbed his hand and pulled him to a car parked outside the building.

"You're acting weird," the man pointed out, as he drives them away.

He didn't reply and was thankful when he was left alone and not bothered to talk. He leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep.

*****

"Sir, we spotted him at a bar downtown," the guard reported to the Head of the Royal Security.

The head sighed. "Were you able to extract him there without much ruckus?"

The guard reporting gulped. "Actually, sir. He was drunk and passed out when we saw him."

"Investigate whether he did something that can damage his reputation and make sure those get settled before his introduction to the public," the head told the guard. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Also, have him brought to the Royal Infirmary. They'll know how to deal with hangovers. I doubt the prince would know what hit him once he wakes up."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope I can pull this off... >_<
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


End file.
